


Hush Little Alex

by PariTMG



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alex is a pure boy, Alex needs a hug, Also the leader of the debate team, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, George washington is a history proffessor, Henry is an ok dad, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Hush little Celia AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, John Laurens is in med school kinda????, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PariTMG/pseuds/PariTMG
Summary: Credit to Joseph Wallace for writing the play that i based this off of!! (Hush Little Celia Don't Say a Word)Alexander Hamilton did not talk. His parents yelled at him for it, His teacher only wanted to help him, and a new boy just wanted to be friends with him. Through an accident, a hostage situation and a deadly rescue, the new boy more than gained his wish.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, Im John Laurens!” A short boy with curly hair pulled back into a ponytail said. “Are you new here?” Alex looked up with blank eyes. A sense of calm filled him. It (hopefully) wasn't another bully. “I-I like your face!” _John no that was stupid what the f_ \- Alex smiled slightly and looked back down to his notebook and scribbled some more. John looked down at Alex’s notebook. Most of it was incoherent clumps of words that was meant to make sense but you could make out maybe one word out of a full paragraph.

“What’re you writing?” John asked. Alex looked up at him again but still didn't answer.

“Don't bother,” A taller boy said as he walked by. “He doesnt talk anyway.”

“What do you know Burr?” John asked. Burr walked off. “Hey can I have a sheet of paper?” Alex pulled out a sheet of paper from his notebook. John grabbed Alex’s pencil and wrote down a phone nnumbe and the phrase Text me :)

X X X

  
“This is all your fault, look at him!” Seabury pulled on George’s sleeve. “Alex can't take any more of this! You're always beating him!”

“My fault? It’s your fault we have him!” George shot back. “Y’know what? I'm going out for a drink!”

“No! You're going to fix this!” Seabury yelled.

“I don't have to do anything for you, Samuel!” George started to walk away when Seabury yelled.

“Dont walk away from me, you bastard!” Alex covered his ears and rocked on his knees.

“How dare you call me-” Alex screamed. He didn't see anything coming afterwards but the next thing he could recall from memory was that he was on the floor in pain. He felt himself being lifted. Most likely it was Seabury, dragging him away from the violence. George would most likely leave to the bar. It was normal.

The next day, Alex awoke in pain. He managed to get himself up and notify Seabury that he was leaving for school. John was at his desk for most of the morning. Alex occasionally looked up at him, silent, just like any other day. John was disappointed that Alex wouldn't talk, so during lunch he discussed it with his two best friends, Lafayette and Mulligan.

“Man, you know you’re not gonna get a word outta him a word outta him, right?” Mulligan asked.

“Nah, dude, I know he’ll talk sooner or later.” John responded, writing in his little green notebook.

“What are you writing this time, Mon ami?” Lafayette asked, sitting next to John.

“Im just-” John stuttered.

“Lemme see it, man” Mulligan said as he grabbed John’s notebook. “Laf, It's just some incoherent scribble again.” Mulligan slid the notebook back. “Don't know how you can read it, dude.”

“I’ve got my ways.” John continued to scribble.

“You know, mon ami, I don't think what you’re doing is all that bad of an idea. Everybody has wanted to know what's going through Alexander’s head.” Lafayette spoke up.

“I’ve heard the boy is mighty good in politics and writing,” Mulligan added. “Heard he gave Jeffs a run for his money in that political writing paper thing.”

“Yeah didnt, Thomas storm out or something?” John replied, pausing his writing for a while.

“Yeah, I heard Madison had to go get him before he beat the shit outta Alexander.” Mulligan continued. “They had to keep the two separated from then on.”

“I still think Alex would have given a fight. He looks he could fight you if he needed to.” John said.

“Anyway, Thomas wouldn't have won anyway, hell he wouldn't have started a fight in the first place.”

“I agree. Thomas wouldn't last a minute.” Lafayette said. “Against anyone, even Burr.”

“You know, I'm not deaf, idiots.” Burr spoke up. “But yeah, Alexander's good at pretty much everything except talking.”

“Shut up.” John said.

“Whoa, calm yourself John.” Mulligan said.

“Burr, just because he doesn't mean you can talk about him like that.”

“What's he gonna do? He can't tell me I'm wrong-”

“Burr, I'm giving you ten seconds to leave this table and shut up.” John snapped.

“Ohhh…” Mulligan mumbled. Burr picked his stuff up and left the lunch table.

“Wow. Calm down, mon petit John. No need to get so angry.” Lafayette rubbed John’s back. John let out a long aggravated sigh.

“I yearn for death.” He put his hands in his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

John sat on his bed, doing his homework when he felt his phone buzz. His face lit up and he grabbed his phone. He was disappointed to see that it wasn't Alex, it was Lafayette. He had sent a picture.

John: What is this? It's too dark to see

Lafayette responded almost immediately.

Laf: Just come over. Quickly.

John: Omw. John grabbed a light jacket and his keys. He walked into the living room and passed by his dad, who was watching the news. Henry Laurens was a strong conservative and was a politician.

“Where are you going this late, John?” Henry asked.

“Lafayette needs me to go to his apartment.” John replied.

“Why don't you take a change of clothes and stay the night. It's almost midnight and I don't need you getting into wreck.” John tried to protest but he let the argument cease once he realized this was a stalemate and he needed to leave as soon as possible. He ran to his room, picked up some clothes and stuffed them into his bag. He rushed out of the door and put the bag in his car. Lafayette called as he put the key in the ignition.

“Hey Laf,” John said into the mic. “Hold on, i'm putting you on speaker phone.”

“Oui.” Lafayette replied.

“Okay.” John instinctively said. “Whats up?”

“So, Mulligan and I found somebody outside-”

“Yeah?” 

“And they were hurt-”

“Mhm?”

“So we brought them in the house.”

“Yeah, you're definitely not gonna get murdered.” John chuckled a bit. “So how exactly does this involve me?”

“Well, you've taken medical classes every year for the past few years, you've taken college classes since sophomore year, and you volunteer at the hospital-”

“So?” 

“Well, he is hurt, mon ami.” 

“Okay, tell me what i'm looking at wound wise.” John said.

“He’s bleeding and he’s bruised.”

“Specify, please, for all i know it could be a cat scratch… Or it could be profuse enough to make us look like murderers.”

“The kid’s bruised up and down his back and chest as well as his arms and legs. He’s got cuts, not too serious on his arms and back. His leg looked as if he was stabbed or something though.” A lower voice spoke into the phone.

“Mulligan!” John exclaimed. “Whered Laf go? And also wouldn't it have been smarter to take him to the hospital?” John turned left onto a road.

“Dude that's the crazy thing! He won't let us, he won't talk to us either. Lafayette left to buy you some first aid shit.” Mulligan replied.

“Oh, well i'm pulling into the parking lot now.” John turned into the driveway. He parked his car and got out, grabbing his bag and his phone.

“Aight, dude i'm ending the call, bye.” Mulligan hung up as John jogged to the staircase that led to the couple’s apartment. Mulligan opened the door and let John in. “Hey John.”

“Hey, so where is he?” John asked.

“He’s in here, I’ll bring you in.” Mulligan led John into the small apartment's living room where a boy with long dark hair sat on the couch. He was curled up, hugging his knees with his head in his lap. John kneeled in front of the brunette.

“Hi,” John said. “My name is John, can you tell me your name?” The boy looked up and his hair parted.

“Alex!?” Mulligan and John exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy nodded at them as Lafayette made his way into the apartment.

 

“I've returned!” He said as he rushed into the living room. “John, mon ami, you've arrived!” Lafayette held a bag from CVS. It was filled with everything from bandages to ice packs. He handed it to John.

 

“Thanks, Laf.” He smiled and turned to Alex. “Okay, Alex, I'm going to-”

 

“ _ Attendez  _ mon ami,” Lafayette interrupted, “Alex? As in Alexander?”

 

“Yes, Laf. What else did you miss? Do i need to tell you this is important and if i don't tend to Alex he could bleed to death?” John added a little bit more sarcasm than he wanted to, but rolled his eyes and turned back to the brunette.

 

“Sorry, mon ami…”

 

“I'm going to check your wounds okay?” John asked, ignoring Lafayette. Alex backed up a bit. John finally realized what bad shape Alex was in. His hair was in a tangled mess and all over the place but that was nothing in comparison to his clothes. He was wearing a thin white tank top that showed almost every bruise on his torso and ragged blue jeans that looked like they were getting tight on him. He was trembling like hell, too. How did John not notice how bad Alex’s condition was? Did he really have enough knowledge to help him or did they need to take Alex to the hospital against his will? Actually that would be a really bad idea what if-

 

“John, Yo Earth to John-” Mulligan hit John in the back of the head. “You spaced out on us there, You need any help?”

 

“Actually, Uh, Could you maybe go get the rubbing alcohol and peroxide or like neosporin? So his wounds don't get infected after i cleanse them?” John rambled. Mulligan nodded and ran off as Lafayette watched John.

 

“Are you positive you're alright mon-”

 

“Look, guys, i'm fine!” John snapped but he didn't raise his voice. He didn't want to scare Alex. “Alex, I need to check your leg, I-I’m gonna need to ask you that you t-take off your jeans.”

 

And that's when the gay jokes started flying at him at full speed. Ironically the one teasing was gay as fuck.

 

“All i heard was ‘take off your jeans’ and i'm concerned about what's happenin’ in my apartment.” Mulligan entered the room with a few bottles and a little tube of neosporin. He also had a water bottle, which he handed to Alex.

 

Alex reluctantly got up and shook off his jeans. Turns out he was one of those kids who wore a thin pair of shorts under their jeans. Blood was caked on his leg near his knee.

 

“I-I'm sorry this is really awkward…” John chuckled slightly and grabbed a rag, the bandages and the rubbing alcohol. “This will sting, but it won't last long-” John tried to reassure him but his voice wavered so much, it was apparent he was anxious as hell. He poured a bit of the rubbing alcohol on the rag and rubbed it over Alex’s leg. He noticed Alex winced and John muttered apologies left and right. John wrapped his leg in bandages. He grabbed his bag and dug around until he found some grey sweatpants. John handed them to Alex and smiled.

 

“I-I know this is weird but i thought you'd wanna change… i'm the only one near your size so here.” John stammered. Alex took the pants and slid them on, sitting back down on the couch afterwards. John felt really awkward asking Alex to take off his clothes and then handing him some of his own. It was uncomfortably silent as John cleansed the rest of his wounds (besides the fact that John tried to make it less awkward by talking but in turn it just went quiet again).

 

“Dude, ya think he’s ok now?” Mulligan asked.

 

“Yeah.” John said. “Oh by the way, im staying here tonight, my dad doesn't like me driving at night.”

 

“‘Kay.” Mulligan propped his arms on his knees. “So Alex, what happened?”

 

Alex made a scribbling motion in the air. John realized what he meant and slid him a pen and paper over the coffee table.

 

‘I got into a fight.’ He wrote.

 

“Over what?” John asked.

 

‘I don't want to talk about it. Its stupid.’

 

“Can you tell us with who?” Mulligan asked.

 

‘I’ll say when it's more important.’ Alex looked down, and for a split second, he looked back up at John. He picked up the pen and wrote some more. John admired his handwriting, it may have been messy and he obviously had dysgraphia but it was beautiful in its own way.

 

‘I'm sorry for all of this.’ 

 

“No, Alex it's fine!” John spoke. 

 

‘If I hadn't left in the first place, you wouldn't have found me and in turn you wouldn't have to take care of me. I'm sorry’ Alex played with the pen in his hand.

 

“It's a pleasure taking care of you, Alex.” John said. Everyone looked at him. Shit, his gay escaped again. John reddened. “I-I’ll be back.” He ran off to the bathroom.

 

“Alex, are you hungry?” Lafayette asked. Alex nodded.

 

“I'll make something to eat.” He replied.

 

John looked in the mirror.  _ That was stupid. _ He was shaking.  _ This is stupid. Why are you acting like this, John? You're open about your orientation.  _ John squeezed his own hand tightly.  _ Why are you like this? You're weird, you're terrible, you deserve to- _

 

“Yo John, You okay in there?” Mulligan asked. Fuck, he was crying. John cleared his throat and clawed into his hand more.

 

“Y-yeah, I’ll be out i-in a minute.”  _ Mulligan’s gonna know something's off, you're crying, you're voice is shaking, you're such a loser John. _

 

“John, Come out here.” Mulligan said through the bathroom door. John tried to clean himself up before he opened the door, but much to his dismay, he failed.

 

“I-I’m fine, Herc-”

 

“Why are you upset?” Mulligan looked at him when he didn't get an answer. His eyes stopped on his hand. “You're bleeding, what the hell did you do?”

 

“I-I… I don't know.” John sputtered out. Mulligan pulled him into an embrace.

 

“Look, you do know we’re just kidding right? we ain't trying to hurt you, man.” Mulligan said.

 

“I-I know…” John looked away. 

 

“You okay? I mean other than your hand and all?” John nodded. Mulligan sighed and dragged the smaller one back into the living room, where Lafayette was seated with Alex. He had a plate of what looked like macaroni. It was apparent that he had eaten some but he just couldn't finish. Alex was very skinny, so skinny that you could see his ribs. John was snapped from his thoughts once again by Mulligan sitting him down in front of him.

 

‘Is John alright?’ Alex wrote.

 

“He’ll be fine. John, you've been spacing out a lot tonight, you need something to eat?” Mulligan asked as he grabbed the bandages off of the table. He carefully wrapped John's hand and used some medical tape that Lafayette handed him to secure the bandages.

 

“No, I'm fine.”

 

“Look, spacing out like that isn't ‘fine’, mon ami.” Lafayette said. “It… it isn't healthy.” 

 

‘I agree.’ Alex looked at John worriedly. ‘You need rest.’

 

“See, even Alex agrees.” John sighed.

 

“Also, mon ami, speaking of Alexander,” Everyone turned to Lafayette. “Could take him home tomorrow? I don't mean to sound rude but we don't have enough room here and i would believe that he would like to reunite with his family.”

 

Alex automatically grabbed his pen and notepad and frantically scribbled ‘NO’ onto the paper. He had taken back his shaking and shook his head. 

 

“What's wrong, Alex?” Mulligan asked.

 

“Obviously you've triggered him,” The couple tilted their heads at John. “What? Me and Eliza work together at the college. She's going for psychology.”

 

“Alexander,” Lafayette tried to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder but Alex backed away. He scribbled more and held it up for them to see.

 

‘DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO  _ HIM _ ’ 

 

“I-I can take you to my house then, you d-don't have to go home just yet.” John sputtered out. “But will you talk- err write to Eliza if i get her to come over?” Alex shrugged.

 

“Guys, It's late, get some sleep. Yall can talk about that in the morning.” Mulligan got up and headed towards the one bedroom they had. Lafayette followed him close behind after telling John where the blankets were. John grabbed a blanket from the closet and gave it to Alex.

  
“Sleep well,” John said. Alex hesitated but took the blanket from John as he made it to a recliner across the room. “See you in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John had a mini panic attack. He needs a hug.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note!

Alright kiddos, im so sorry that i havent been updating!   
School started a lil bit ago and that means grades and drama and chorus. I also have to maintain a cosplay account with my friends (insta/musically- @MDRCosplayClub) and i also got really sick :(   
I will try to post as soon as i can! Keep an eye out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah im so sorry this is trash


End file.
